


Late Nights

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Marvel 616 and MCU Ficlets [6]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Femslash, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam has always been good at getting what she wants. Getting something has never been the problem. It’s what she wants that tends to be the problem. Jeri Hogarth is no exception.</p>
<p>Pre-series, first time, in the office smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visiblemarket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiblemarket/gifts).



Pam has always been good at getting what she wants. Getting something has never been the problem. It’s what she wants that tends to be the problem. Jeri Hogarth is no exception.

Hogarth is powerful, and sly, and strong like steel. Cold like it too, but she’ll warm in the hand like fine cutlery. Pam likes the way Jeri moves, the shape of her legs, the arch of her back, the sound of her voice. The moment Pam saw Jeri speak to the court she knew she wanted her. And the moment she saw Jeri looking back, she knew she was going to have her.

Jeri’s skin is warm under her winter toned suits. Her kiss oddly tender for such a powerful woman. It didn’t take Pam very long to find that out, either. A few lingering touches, a soft look, a dropped paperclip. All the cliches. Then, before she started to wonder if it was working Jeri was on her.

They’re working late. They’re always working late. The office is quiet and New York shines a romantic copper and gold light through the huge picture glass windows of Jeri’s corner office. Jeri’s lost the suit jacket and claimed a glass of whisky. Pam’s hair has been let down from its normally severe chignon only to be re-clipped far more recklessly, strands falling loose around her face but off her neck.

Pam feels it the moment Jeri decides to make a move. Something in the air changes, the perfectly modulated office air becomes oppressive with possibility. Pam walks over to the couch to hand over a file, but instead of working through it Jeri puts it aside. She looks up at Pam with something dark and predatory in her eyes. She catches Pam’s wrist, fingers dry and warm on the fragile skin. There’s half a question in her eyes as she pulls Pam down on top of her, but it’s a question Pam is more than ready to answer. Pam lets herself be pulled in, falls gracefully into Jeri’s lap like she always belonged there.

“Are you sure?” Pam whispers over Jeri’s lips, halting the moment before they kiss. Drawing it out for three more inexorable breaths. “You’ve got to be sure, Jeri?”

“I’m sure,” Jeri says, there’s that confidence, that certainty, that thing that drew Pam in the first place. She sounds so sure.

She kisses with equal confidence. Her lips are firm and warm and perfect on Pam’s. Her tongue is hot and wet and sweet when it meets Pam’s own. Her hands on the small of Pam’s back, sure but not controlling, wanting but not possessive. Not yet.

Pam rolls into the kiss, lets her body rock against Jeri’s as they reach and straint and move to each other. Kiss after more heated kiss. Pam’s hands in Jeri’s hair, then trailing to her shoulders, finding the buttons of her shirt. It’s that mindless, instinctive tug and pull that spurs her own. Now that they’re here, now that they’ve broken into this moment, it drives itself. Pam starts undoing the buttons one by one but in no way paced or careful but still indulgent. Her hips keep moving even as her hands and lips keep working. Pam is already warm and tender and wet between her legs. She knows where this is going, she can feel it building and she just wants to touch and feel. Just a little more.

Jeri’s hands move smooth and unhurried against Pam’s sides, up almost to her breasts then down all the way to her thighs, to her ass, roaming, exploring, stroking her on.

Pam finally has all the buttons loose, pulls the shirt free of Jeri’s severe pencil skirt. She has freckles on her stomach and a sensible cream colored bra that suggests maybe she didn’t know this was coming as well as Pam did. Pam caresses her, hips still rocking, kiss broken for this moment of admiration. Jeri’s eyes are bright, intense, focused, it sends a little shiver down Pam’s spine. Jeri’s chest is soft and untouched by the sun, still freckled from her younger, less well tailored years. She’s beautifully human while still being utterly unyielding.

Jeri bucks up and recaptures Pam’s lips. Pam lets her hands rove free while they kiss, feeling out the warm edges of Jeri’s body. She slides them over soft skin then up to cup the perfect swell of Jeri’s breasts. She runs her thumb across the seam of that too practical bra, teasing through the silky fabric. Is that? Pam smiles through their kiss and Jeri catches it to, arches into the caress. Jeri Hogarth has her nipples pierced, another remnant of a wilder youth perhaps. Pam can feel the discovery in her pulse, can feel the lust pulse quicker inside her.

Jeri’s hands are finally getting to work. She finds the bow that closes Pam’s dress and pulls it loose. Pam wriggles out of the fabric, lets Jeri see what she’s getting herself in for. Pam knows the effect her body has on the right kind of woman. And Hogarth is no exception. Jeri’s breath catches in her lungs and her eyes catch on Pam’s figure. Skin and silk and lace.

Pam grabs Jeri’s hands from where they’re still entangled in the discarded wrap dress. She places one of Jeri’s hands on her breast and the other on the sheer silk covered mound of her crotch.

“Touch me,” Pam whispers as she starts to kiss Jeri’s neck in encouragement.

All those years of law school must have been useful for something, because Jeri catches on right away. She grips Pam’s breast with a firm insistency, bucks her whole body up, and swaps their roles so she’s the one kissing Pam’s throat. Hot, wet, almost suckling but not enough to mark. Drawing the blood to the surface along with the heat of desire pumping through it.

Jeri’s other hand starts to move with purpose. Sliding first against the slick silk of Pam’s panties, then finally, finally, finally slipping under the band around one legs and finding moist skin. Teasing at the edges of her labia and making her moan.

“Don’t. Stop. There,” Pam manages to say through already heavy breaths. Her head falls back and she bites her lip as one of Jeri’s perfectly manicured fingers finds the needy nub of her clit. One tiny, too skilled, too good, circle of her finger and Pam hers herself whimper. She feels Jeri smile against her neck and she doesn’t begrudge her the victory. Another, torture slow circle around hypersensitive flesh. Another whimpered gasp. Pam’s hips tipping into the movement. Jeri’s other hand is on Pam’s back now, firm and restraining, keeping her from falling as she arches into each ache inducing, fire stoking caress.

Jeri shifts them, not a lot but enough that her thigh is now hard pressed between Pam’s legs, giving her something to ride back against as her hips keep twitching for more. Her fingers keep working their flesh and blood magic on Pam’s clit but her leg rubs just right too. Teasing at something more fulfilling yet to come. The heat that has been rising in her body all night has settled at the points their bodies meet. An achy, pulsing, needy kind of heat. A pressure building with every roll of their hips to a crescendo Pam doesn’t want to resist.

Pam comes with a gasp, head thrown back, body quivering with release and shocks of erotic fire still simmering under its surfaces.

She doesn’t miss the shrewd and self-satisfied look in Jeri’s eyes though. Pam falls forward again, catching herself at the last moment with arms either side of Jeri’s body.

They kiss. Languid and even more indulgent through the orgasmic flush. One if Pam’s hands wanders to tug, gentle but insistent, at the waistband of Jeri’s skirt.

“I need to taste you,” Pam speaks soft against Jeri’s skin. Watches as her breath disrupts already sex mussed hair.

This time it’s Jeri’s turn to shiver. Later Jeri will pretend it’s just from Pam’s breath on her skin, but Pam knows better. She knows she’s already well on her way to getting deep under Hogarth’s shell. And they’ve got all night to get deeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep a fandom spinning, also they make my day. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Tumblr - [kittyaugust.tumblr.com](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
